


Cause i know the sound of your heart

by passwordfuckingpassword



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Hope has a heartbeat kink maybe, One Shot, Slightly off Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21686965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passwordfuckingpassword/pseuds/passwordfuckingpassword
Summary: Hope’s been listening to Lizzie's heartbeat for as long as she can remember.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 5
Kudos: 207





	Cause i know the sound of your heart

**Author's Note:**

> English it's not my first language, so forgive me for any mistakes. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The first time Hope Mikaelson heard Lizzie Saltzman’s heartbeat was the first time she entered the Salvatore School.Beating steadily if slightly faster than average, but relaxing nevertheless.  
Hope didn't understand back then why, but the moment she heard that heartbeat, all the nerves she had been feeling since that morning went away.  
Before she could try to look for the person who's heartbeat belonged to, she had two bright faces in front of her. 

“Hi! I'm Josie”

“And i'm Lizzie. We are your guides today.”

“We are twins.” 

“Fraternal, obviously” Said -Lizzie(?) while pointing between the two. 

Before Hope could even muster a answer she was grabbed by the twins, one at each side and dragged along the salvatore school. Heartbeat long forgotten, but nevertheless still beating in the back of her mind. 

The second time Hope heard the heartbeat was over a week after her first day. She was in her room, trying to sleep. Trying being the key word. She had been rolling in her bed for the last three hours, unable to fall asleep. Today was a rough day. She woke up thinking of her dad, her dad who was dead. It had been a few months since it happened. But Hope still struggled with it. She was alone. Her mother gone and now her father. 

She had been in a bad mood all day. Her sadness, hiding away behind harsh words. She had made Josie cry. She didn't meant too, but she had seen the brunette have lunch with Mr Dorian and she got jealous. When the siphoner approached her, all that jealousy had come out in the shape of biting words that had made brunnette to tear up. It also caused for the blonde siphoner to come to her sisters rescue, spitting curses and harsh words to Hope. 

She felt bad. And she had already planned a way to apologize to the brunette tomorrow. But for tonight, the only thing Hope wanted was to sleep. To silence the voices in her head- that tell her she doesn't deserve anything- , even if it's just for a few hours

She let out a sight. Turned the light in her room and sat up on her bed. Hope rubbed at her eyes, frustrated. She looked out of the window. It was raining, which completely took off the table Hope’s idea of going for a run in her wolf form. She didn't wanna smell like a wet dog for the rest of the day, thank you very much. 

Hope was lost in her thought when she heard it. The heartbeat. She had tune in somehow while she was distracted. While Hope was proud of her way to tune out all the extra noises that her wolf form gave her the privilege of hearing ( it took a lot of training from her mother to muster it, but it was worth it.) she couldn't do the same with the heartbeat. Always in the back of her mind, beating away. Lizzie's heartbeat. 

The auburn haired girl had found out who the heartbeat belonged to on her second day. When Lizzie approached her, with a bright smile on her face and asked her if she wanted to sit with her and Josie at lunch time. Hope heard the way her heartbeat was beating, nervously. With that steady thump that calmed Hope. The wolf also heard the way her heart started to beat faster, erratically, the moment Hope turned her head and harshly said ‘no, thanks.’

(She hated the sound it made when Lizzie was upset. Hope hated it more when it was her who caused. Even if she didn't understand why back then )

Back to Hope’s room, the wolf was listening to the siphoner’s heart. Beating steadily, calmly. By the slow regular beats, the wolf assumed the blonde was long asleep. She didn't want to listen. It was an invasion of privacy. But the sense of calmness that washed over her everytime she listened to it, made it so difficult for Hope to stop. 

“Just for today” Whispered the wolf, as she lay back down on her bed and turned the light offs. She was asleep almost immediately. 

It became a tradition after that. At first it was just at nights. Hope sleeped better when she listened to Lizzies heartbeat and it made her nightmare less frequents. And then she started to listen to it on exams day. When Hope would get to nervous and start forgetting the answers, and then at breakfast, and before Hope knew it, she was constantly hearing Lizzie's heartbeat. Just clay beating away in the back of the witch mind. 

**

Hope heard Lizzie's first ‘episode’. Heard the way her heart started a franatic beat. Irregular, unsteady. Nothing that Hoped had ever heard before. She woke up startled. Worried. She almost looked for her, but before she could leave her bed she noticed. The ugly dark walls, bathed in ashes. She stayed. Listened through out all of Lizzie's episode. 

By the end of the year, Hope had memorized every little beat Lizzie's heart made. The way it beat when she was happy, angry, sad, frustrated, crushing on someone -for some reason, Hope hated that sound the most- the way it beat when she was breathing heavy on her bed, late at night. Alone. Hope blushes just thinking about it. 

And then she started dating Landon, and for the first time since she met Lizzie, she started to frequently hear someone else's heartbeat. And it was nice. Just like dating Landon. But on those dark nights when being Hope Mikaelson became to much, Lizzie’s sound was the one she always looked for. 

And then malivore happened, and then there was silence. 

** 

Hope’s been back for a while now. After Lizzie remembered her, it didn't take long for the rest to follow.  
Her and Landon are no longer together and her friendships with Josie it's awkward to say the least, but they are working through it.  
If Hope learned something in her time in malivore it's how important this people are to her and she'll be damned if she's gonna let a boy destroy her friendship with Josie. 

“You are staring” Said a voice behind Hope,startling her. “ You know, i meant it when i said you and josie were not happening” Continued the voice -Lizzie- as she sat next to her. 

They were in the cafeteria. Hope sitting alone, as she almost didn't make it to lunch because of some stupid monster that needed her attention. By the time she made her way through the cafeteria all the tables were full. 

“Here” said the siphoner as she slide a sandwich to her. “ Eat something before class. Wouldn't want my studying to be interrupted by you faiting” added the blonde. 

“Thanks.” said the wolf with a soft smile on her face. Her and Lizzie had gotten closer. They were friends.Kind of. They still fought each other, but those bitting words throw caresly at each other don't hold any hurt behind them anymore. Hope wonders if they ever did. “ And i wasn't staring. I was just thinking. It's just weird to see them together” the wolf nodded her head to the direction of Josie, who was sitting alongside Landon and MJ a few tables from them. 

“Hm” hummed the twin. “ Josie’s told me they are trying to make it work. But she didn't sound convinced. He doesn't deserve. Not that anybody does but if i had to choose someone for her well, as much as it physically pains me to say this, i would choose the satan. At least she made her smile” 

“She's smiling right now” pointed the wolf

“Please, that's not a real Josie Saltzman smile, trust me. Anyways, eat the sandwich, okay” Said Lizzie while getting up. 

“Wait aren't you gonna eat?” 

“ I already ate. I was just waiting for you” throwed the blonde over her shoulder as she walked away. 

And for the first time since Hope stepped into the Salvatore, she heard another heartbeat. It was going wild, beating erratically. She looked around, trying to locate who's heartbeat she was listening to, until she realised,,it was her heart. 

Well, fuck. 

**  
See the thing is, Hope’s been thinking. Back in malivore there were so many times she could play rock paper scissor with herself until she got tired, and right there surrounded by a violent quietness, there was nothing left to do but, think. So she did. 

She thought about Landon. About how happy she had been with him, but how it never felt quite,,right. He was nice and he treated her well, and she loved him, she really did.But her love for him never felt like she could move mountains with it. 

She thought about Josie. About that efervescent 14 years old crush on her. Wondered what would of happened if she had founded Josie's note. If her room had never been burned down. Her father’s painting, her belongings. 

Thought about Alaric and how he's the closest fatherly figure she's got. Thought about his warm hugs and his complete trust in her. About their trainings together.

And she thought about Lizzie. About her heartbeat, and how much she missed - She wonders if she may have a heartbeat kink- thought about her eyes, her smile. Her magic, so powerful, yet so uncontrollable. Just like Lizzie. Thought about everything they've been through. From biting words, to 'together till the bitter end’. 

Thought about how much of her days she centered about Lizzie. How she slightly changed her routine just so she would pass through the blonde’s room in the morning to get a glimpse at her. How she changed sits, where Lizzie was just in the rigth angle so Hope could glance at her without being noticed. How happy she felt, the first time they had a real conversation, on that car on the way back, even as bittersweet as it was. It felt like a beginning. 

So yeah, Hope’s done a lot of thinking. And sure it may of taken her a while to get here. - she's a little busy to save the world to think about feelings, ok - but she knows she has feelings for the blonde. And surprisingly enough it doesn't scare her. It feels,,calming. Just as Lizzie’s heartbeat does. 

( maybe those feelings have always been there, beating away in Hope’s soul) 

** 

She's panting. She's been running for what feels like hours. Chased by demons, with her father's face. She can't face them. She can't kill the either. She knows it's not real, that she wouldn't be killing them but,,she can't do it. So she runs, and runs.

She thinks she's lost them. She's against a tree, breathing heavenly. She can see the salvatore school in the distance. ‘Just a little bit more Mikaelson’ she thinks. Just a little. 

She's about to reach the school when she sees it. Right by the door, a body. Hope stops.Breathes heavily. Faces herself 

“He's dead, it's not real. He's dead, it's not real. He's dead it's not real” Chants the wolf to herself as she approaches the body. 

But what she finds isn't her fathers dead body, no, it's way worse, it's Lizzie, dead on the floor. Josie standing over her, her hand full of blood and day tears on her face. She looks up, stares at the wolf with empty words. 

“She's dead.” states the siphoner 

“Wha- What!? What happened Josie? What did you do?” 

“I killed her. It's what i'm supposed to do rigth? It's my destiny.” Says the brunette bitterly. 

“No! You- We had time. To find the cure” stutters Hope “ My aunt Freya was looking into it, and you father and your mother and Pene-

“ENOUGH” snaps the twin. “ It doesn't matter now does it? She's dead. I've killed her. It's done” 

“NO, this can't be real. Please Lizzie wake up.” cries the wolf and she kneels by Lizzie's body, shakes her. 

“It's useless. She's dead. You've killed her, Hope” 

“What!? No, you did it Josie!” 

“No Hope, you did it. Look at your hands.” 

“What are you sa-” and that's when she notices, her bloody hands. She looks down to Lizzie’s empty eyes. “ I've killed her” 

“Yes, and now you have to pay for it” wishers the brunette by her ear. The last thing Hope remembers is the feeling of the cold blade against her neck and lizzie's empty eyes.

Hope wakes up with a scream. She's breathless. Wide eyes, staring right ahead. To her wall. Re-painted, to cover the ash marks. She snaps out of it, throw the covers away and runs. She runs, and runs. 

“Open up!” knocks Hope against the door. “ I swear to god Lizzie if you don't open this goddamn door right now i will throw it down.” growls the wolf. Blue eyes starting to turn yellow. 

She knows, rationally that Lizzie is okay, her heartbeat beating steady in the back of her mind, but Lizzie's dead empty eyes is too fresh on her mind, covering away the steadying beat. 

“I swear to god, open the fu- “ Hope falls forward the moment the door is throw open violently. Grabs the first thing she can and steadies herself. Looks ahead, into Josie's wondering eyes. Hope feels sick to her stomach. Panicks, where is Lizzie? 

“What the fuck Mikaelson?” Snaps a voice by her right. “ What the fuck are you doing in our room at three in the fucking morning!?” Hope looks at her. Lizzie is heat. She's yelling at her. She's alive

“ Well, Mikaelson” Lizzie snaps her fingers “ I don't have all night. Care to explain- umph” the blonde is cut off by the wolf body throwing itself against her. 

Lizzie is talking. Yelling at her she thinks. But all Hope can hear is her heart. Beating,beating. She's alive.  
And her eyes, god her eyes. Hope’s never been so glad to see that angry shade on her beautiful blue eyes. She needs to touch her. Needs to know she's real. That this is real. Before she can think about it twice, she hugs her. And Hope thinks, maybe this is what safety feels like. 

**

“uhm,,Hope are you okay?” asks a careful Josie as she slowly gets out of bed. Watches her sister, wide eyes and frozen body trying to make clear of why the fuck is Hope Andrea Mikaelson hugging her at 3am in the morning. Josie laughs under her breath. Watching her sister so confused it's always funny. 

“Yes” mumbles almost unintelligible, muffled by Lizzie's hair in her face. 

“ Right? So if you are so fine why are you, i don't know,,at our room, hugging me after knocking like crazy on our door?

“I'm fine now” corrects herself Hope. 

“You do know you have super strength right? I think you broke like three of my ribs. Can you just let go, furball” says Lizzie, trying to push and unmovable Hope away. 

“No”

“What the fuck do you mean n-” 

“Look Hope” interrupts the brunette her sister outburst. “ As funny as it is to watch you hug Lizzie, especially with your height difference” Ignores Lizzie’s death glare “ Lizzie is rigth. It's 3 am, and we have class tomorrow. So why don't you tell us what's wrong, so we can help you? Finishes the siphoner gently. 

“ I don't wanna talk about it” grumbles Hope like a little child, not letting go of the blonde for a second. “ Can i just- can i just sleep here please” 

“Absolutely n-

“Yes” 

“Josie!What?No!”

“Lizzie! Yes!” before the blonde can retort, she gives her a stern glance, immediately shutting her up. Ignores Lizzie’s ‘we’ll talk later’ look and makes her way to her bed. “ I'm assuming you wanna sleep with Lizzie rigth, Hope” doesn't wait for any of them to answer, before turning the light off “ well goodnight, and no funny business. We've got class early tomorrow” 

“Josie!” snaps the blonde. 

Josie laugh under her breath. These two she thinks, yeah. They are something else. 

**

Lizzie watches with shock in her face and settles in her bed, leaving her alone to deal with Hope. ‘Traitor’ thinks Lizzie. 

“Well Mikaelson, are you gonna let me go anytime soon so we can both get some rest or?” snaps Lizzie. Hope’s only response is to hug her tighter and lizzie thinks she can hear a few of her ribs crack. Great. 

“Then care to answer how we gonna get to bed if you are just clutching to me?” Says Lizzie as she looks down at the top of Hope’s head- their height difference it's quite funny, not that's she's ever gonna admit that to Josie. - her gaze softens. She's never seen hope so,,vulnerable. She also doesn't look like she's gonna move anytime soon. Lizzie glances over her sisters bed, she's fast asleep. 

“Oh, fuck it” whispers the siphoner. 

She raises her arms. Hugs Hope back. Can feel the way Hope tenses at first but immediately relaxes. Feels Hope muzzle her face even further into her neck. Her heart skips a beat at the feeling of Hope’s breath so close to her skin. She prays the wolf didn't pick up on it. 

(little does she know, Hope doesn't know a live without Lizzie’s heartbeat) 

**

“Let's go to bed” Whispers Lizzie. They've been hugging for a while. Hope doesn't know exactly for how long. She doesn't really wanna let go of her, but they do have class tomorrow. She steps away. Now that's she's more calmed, she's a little embarrassed. She's never been good at showing her vulnerability. 

“Let's go, Hope” says Lizzie. She gently grabs her arm, tugging the wolf towards the bed. 

They settle in bed, trying to fit in the small bed. Hope is fidgeting. She wants to touch the blonde. She needs to feel that she's there, that she's real.  
She's still a bit shaken from her nightmare. But she doesn't dare. 

She can feel the blonde staring at her. Hope doesn't dare to look her way. Hasn't really been able to stare at her since she let go. To embarrassed from the way she threw herself to the blonde. 

“Just say it” breaks the silence the blonde. 

“I don't know what you mean” 

“Hope..” 

The wolf hesitates. Feels Lizzie's hands wrap around hers. Hope laces their fingers, feels the nerves and embarrassment wash away just with the blondes touch. 

( it should scare Hope, the power Lizzie has over her. It doesn't.) 

“Can you hold me?” says Hope, finally. Vulnerability lacing every word.

Lizzie doesn't answer. Instead, opens her arms. Waiting for Hope to settle. Hope lays her head by Lizzie's chest. Can feel her heartbeat. So loud and clear, beating against her cheek. 

Hope thinks, she could get used to this. 

The wolf wakes up to the sun on her face. She growls, uncomfortable. Her body feels heavy with exhaustion -and something else. She opens her eyes, sees an unknown ceiling staring back to her. She frowns and then remembers, the nightmare, running to Lizzie's room, the hugging, the -cuddling. The wolf blushes. She wants to lock herself in her room and never leave. 

“hmmm” says someone -Lizzie, rigth next to her ear. They've moved during the night. They started with Lizzie holding Hope and now it's the other way around. “ hmm” hums the blonde again, making the wolf shiver. 

“good morning” whispers the siphoner, shuffling closer to hope

“‘mo-morning, how you slept” 

“ fine” answers the blonde, without moving. 

Lizzie's voice is really deep in the morning and it's making hope feel..things. Hope clears her throad  
“Uhm,, don't you think we should get going, Lizzie? We are probably already late” says the wolf while glancing at Josie's bed. Empty. The wolf things she left a long time ago. 

“Nope, you kept me up till god know when with your cuddling session, so we staying in today Mikaelson. And we are gonna cuddle. So deal with it” 

“I-what..i mean, sure. Yes. That's fine” stumbles through her words. ‘Very convincing Mikaelson’ she thinks sarcastically. 

The blonde finally raises her head just to look at the wolf with a skeptical look on her face.  
Hope sights, this is gonna be a long day. 

( she stills wraps her hands around lizzie's body, holding a bit tighter than necessary) 

**  
They've gotten closer since that night ( and day). They eat lunch together everyday. Hang out on each other's room on the weekends. 

Sleep together. It started a few days since Hope’s nightmare. 

She was in her room, sleeping when she heard someone knock on her dorm. Outside was Lizzie, eyes puffy from crying, shaking from the cold. Hope didn't hesitate to grab her by the arms and drag her inside. Holding her through the night. 

After that day they started to casually walk through each other’s room, just before curfew. Quoting as an excuse that they wouldn't make it in time for curfew to their room so they just should stay there. Together.

They were in Hope’s room tonight.Getting ready for bed.  
After a few too many teasing comments from Josie, they decided it was better if they just slept in Hope’s room. 

Hope’s been staring at Lizzie. The blonde looked beautiful today. With her glasses and her oversized t-shirt. She looked so soft. 

“You are staring” says Lizzie, snapping the wolf out of her daydream

“Maybe i'm just transfixed from with your beauty” Teases the wolf without missing a beat. 

“Well of course you are” says the blonde smugly. But Hope can hear the way her heartbeat skips a beat. She smirks. 

“You know i can hear your heartbeat rigth?” 

“Well, then don't listen to my heartbeat. It's creepy” 

Hope laughs loud and free “ I've been trying not to listen to your heartbeat for years Lizzie, i've given up already” says the wolf,carresly.

“You listen to my heartbeat?” says Lizzie, shocked. 

And that's when Hope realised what she just said, wich shit. Hope didn't mean for Lizzie to find out like that. Or find out for that matter. She's about to deny it, make it into a joke or something, until she hears it. 

Lizzie's heart is beating like crazy. So loud in her ears. Hope can see the way Lizzie is fidgeting with the ends of her t-shirt, the way she’s staring straight ahead avoiding her eyes. Can see the faint blush on her cheeks, and hope thinks “maybe..” 

See back then when all malivore happened Hope didn't hesitate for a minute to jump straight into it. Because she's a Mikaelson. She's a hero. And she's not a coward. Except when it comes to Lizzie. 

And she's tired of being a coward. 

So for the second time in her life, Hope jumps into the unknown. With no certainty of what she's gonna find, and kisses Lizzie. 

(that night Hope hears the way to wild hearts start to beat as one)

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me at @passwordfuckingpassword on tumblr  
> or @kimwheeinie on twitter. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated! Thank you


End file.
